A conventional brake pad adjusting device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,913 having a title of "DEVICE FOR ADJUSTING THE BRAKE PAD RELATIVE TO THE WHEEL RIME OF A BICYCLE". The U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,913 is invented by the applicant and is allowable, the Letter Patent of the application will be granted after the issue fee being paid. In the allowable application, the angle of the contact surface of a brake pad can be adjusted relative to the wheel rim by operating the actuating means, the cam member and the pushing member. The adjustment of the brake pad can only be made by moving the actuating means which is a bolt extending through the bottom of the frame portion of the brake caliper. Nevertheless, the thickness of the bottom of the frame portion is so thin so that the structural strength of the bottom will be weakened when a threaded hole is drilled through the bottom. Furthermore, the total weight of the brake caliper will be increased because the bolt extends through the bottom.
The present invention provides a device for adjusting the brake caliper to adjust the angle of the brake pad relative to the wheel rim without adding the total weight of the brake caliper.